


Streets

by XENIZATION



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Love, Lust, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XENIZATION/pseuds/XENIZATION
Summary: "Clay, what are you doing?" he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in."How straightforward would I be if I told you I want you, that I want you to be mine?" his voice getting low."I don't know." the shorter boy broke eye contact, feeling a bit flustered.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Stone cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time back to writing in nearly 2 years. This will be a DNF fanfic, if the creators want me to remove it I will. I'm excited for what's to come and I hope you guys enjoy it, that's all for now. Enjoy!

My feet were wet and exhausted, running through this woodland was an absolute nightmare, as much as I craved to stop running I couldn't, if I chose to stop he'd take hold of me and he'd torment me.

I kept running as quickly as I could, avoiding the trunks that would trip me and let him catch up to me, as long as I'm out of the deep tree thickets I'm fine, this was an uncommon route, I didn't have any expectation of making it out, it felt like I was going in circles.

In the distance you could see mountains that were illuminated by the full moon and the tops coated by the clouds, as I ran I noticed it had started storming, the storm started to pick up, the rain was falling quicker by the second, the moon got wrapped in by the gloomy clouds, making everything hardly noticeable, I kept on running, the sound of footsteps behind me.

In the near distance an old, abandoned castle was apparent, I decided to run there to hide, he wouldn't fetch me there, I was safe for now. As I entered the castle, it was frigid, there was not a single soul that lived there, but weirdly enough the candles on the candelabrums were lit, radiating a bit of light, the odor of this place was putrid and unpleasant, I dragged my tired feet, further into the castle, resting my head on the stone-cold walls of the castle. I didn't know where I was or how I got here, why was I being chased. This is pure hell, how the fuck am I supposed to escape this?

I dragged my feet across the cold tile floors, I ended up in a kitchen I concluded. Every piece of furniture was either very filthy or damaged. I continued to walk around the place to see if there wasn't someone inside who could attack me. I ran upstairs to search the rest of the place for danger.

The moon dimly lit up the rooms. I stumbled upon a room with double doors, most likely it being a master bedroom, I approached it and reached for the handle, pushing down on it I walked forward. The doors opening and revealing a bedroom. It wasn't in bad shape so it was a potential shelter for the night. Carefully walking further into the room trying not to trip on anything and cause noise.

I set my bag down by the bed, trying to clean the dust off so I have a clean place to spend the night hopefully ending up alive in the morning. There was a fireplace in the room, there should be some wood laying around to keep me warm. Walking over to the fireplace there stood a small pile of wood, that should be enough. I set up the wood lighting it with the lighter that was in my bag.

Watching the small bits of sticks catch fire made me feel better, at least I won't be cold tonight. grabbing the bellow and slowly blowing it towards the fire. The rain was pouring down hard. You could hear thunder in the distance.

Standing up I walked to my backpack grabbing the last bottle of water I had. I had been running for so long I hadn't realized how dry my throat was. Taking a few sips I put the bottle away, going back to the fireplace and waiting for it to get warm so my clothes start drying. I took off the mask that was on my face setting it aside so I can properly see. The fire slowly got bigger and I started to warm up.

So many things were running through my mind. It was overwhelming. I took off my gloves and stretched my arms forward so I could warm them up. The rain didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Sitting by the fire all night would be useless if I'm going to get chased again. But if I don't keep watch who knows what trouble is gonna appear.

Deciding to have a nap wouldn't be awful. I was fatigued. I got in bed and tried to fall asleep hoping I didn't make the wrong decision. Soon enough I close my eyes and drifted into a light slumber, rain was still pouring, the wind was howling not leaving me in complete silence.

A few hours had passed, the sound of footsteps and something falling made Dream jolt awake in fear. The steps walked back and forth, nowhere else. Dream sat up and got out of bed, grabbing his mask and putting it on, he quietly rummaged through his bag for the flashlight he had, once he found it he walked over to the fireplace grabbing the stoker as a weapon.

Dream slowly made his way towards the door, quietly opening it to not draw attention to whoever was inside with him. He made his way downstairs noticing the footsteps were walking from the kitchen to the bathroom, back and forth, like they were waiting for something or someone. Walking through the corridor Dream had reached the entry to the kitchen, getting a better grip on his weapon he walked forward. The shadow of a person appeared in the moonlight, deciding not to waste time he ran into the kitchen, where he saw the person.

Freaked out he yelled "Stay away!" pointing the stoker at the person in fear he'd attack. Dream couldn't recognize the person in the darkness.

"I'm not looking for trouble," the other explained, "I came inside cause it looked to be safer than staying outside."

Dream was shocked to hear his voice in this nightmare. It felt like they hadn't talked in a while, his throat feels dry, a lump sitting there. "George? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, it's too dangerous!" the dirty blonde rambled lowering the weapon.

George walked towards Dream. "Where am I?" a questioning look on his face.

Dream felt like he was choking on his words, he walked towards George embracing him "You're in my head, I suppose? I'm happy to see you."

George's embrace felt so calming yet so cold and emotionless.

"Are you okay, Dream?"

"I'm fine." Dream sighed "Let's go upstairs."

George nodded following Dream's steps, looking around the castle. Dream had led him to the bedroom, the fireplace was still crackling and made the room quite warmer.

"Dream?" George called out, sitting on the old, dusty bed.

"Yeah?" he put the rest of the logs that were laying on the ground in the fire.

"Why am I here?" George asked, fidgeting with the hem of his blue shirt.

Dream sighed, "I don't have an answer for that, I wish I did."

Standing up he walked over to George, sitting next to him.

Dream has caught feelings for George, he just didn't admit it, denying it every way he could. And now George showing up in his dreams made it more difficult to deny them.

They both sat on the bed, the silence was comforting in a way, maybe cause he wasn't alone, maybe cause George was there.

Dream let out a nervous breath, rubbing his sweaty hands on his legs, trying to calm down a bit. He stood up, thinking if he should go through with this or just keep it to himself. He paced around, stopping at a window. Watching the stellar blue jays on the window sill. He took off his mask, placing it down on the dark oak writers table.

George got up and walked over to dream, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he worried.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." _that something is you._

"What are you thinking about?"

"About a promise, a promise I made to myself," he scoffed turning around to face George "a promise I'm gonna break."

George had a confused look on his face, but he stayed silent.

"Fuck it" Dream mumbled.

He walked closer to George, their bodies almost touching. Dream wandered his hand up to George's cheek, his thumb lightly caressing it. He moved his face closer to George's. George didn't move away from him. He did the same, their noses almost touching.

"Clay, what are you doing?" he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"How straightforward would I be if I told you I want you, that I want you to be mine?" his voice getting low.

"I don't know." the shorter boy broke eye contact, feeling a bit flustered.

"Then let me prove it." He whispered.

He pulled Georges's face closer, their lips colliding. George didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss was soft and sweet. He craved more wanting the kiss to linger a little bit longer but he pulled away.

"Did that prove it?" Dream asked. His hand still on George's cheek.

Dream didn't get a response, he let his hand slip from his cheek. The last thing he heard was a loud bang.


	2. I don't want to lie, I've been relying on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for showing so much support for this book, it means slot and thank you guys for your patience and I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and as I'm posting this there are 30 minutes till it's officially 2021 holy shit time passes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to post every 1-3 weeks. Cause I genuinely want to make this fanfiction good for you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL CCS ABOUT THIS. AND IF YOU DO ITS FINE. BUT MY WISH WOULD BE THAT YOU DIDN'T. YOU CAN MAKE ART AND EDITS BUT PLEASE RESPECT MY WISHES. ALSO, THIS WHOLE STORY WAS INSPIRED BY DOJA CATS SONG "STREETS"!

Clay's eyes snap open, he was covered in a cold sweat, heart pounding, looking around the room suspicious and paranoid that the horror may have followed him here, he runs a hand through his messy hair taking a few deep breaths to stop the pounding in his chest, Clay gets up cautiously, rubbing his eyes to fully awaken.

He stumbles to the bathroom, he flips the light switch on, the bright light burning his eyes, he winces as he tries to adjust to it. He looks in the mirror slowly, his eyes red bloodshot and tired, these nightmares haven't done him any good, his hair was a mess. He was a mess.

He rested his elbows on the dark marble sink top, still shaken up from the dream, he rested his head in his hands trying to get himself together. He lifted his head and sighed. Clay turned the handle letting the water drip from the faucet, he let the water fill his palms, he washed his face with the cold water, letting him wake up fully.

Washing his face a few more times, he turned the water off, grabbing the rag that rested on the countertop, drying his face with it. Clay put the rag back, leaving the bathroom, turning off the lights, walking back to his bed, Clay grabbed his phone.

The clock read _4:10 am_ , Clay groaned in annoyance, knowing that he won't get much sleep. He decided to go have a shower and get dressed properly since he won't be able to sleep again. He stood up, grabbing his phone, and headed to his bathroom once again. Turning on the lights in the bathroom didn't make him wince like earlier, he set his phone down, playing a random playlist. He undressed and got in.

Clay let the water soothe him, relaxing his tense muscles. He leaned against the tiled wall letting the water block out everything. The music could be heard faintly. "Lost on you" by LP was playing.

_"When you get older, plainer, saner_

_Will you remember all the danger_

_We came from?_

_Burning like embers, falling, tender_

_Longing for the days of no surrender_

_Years ago_

_And will you know_

_So smoke 'em if you got 'em_

_Cause it's going down"_

Clay sighed, thinking about the nightmare he had, why George made an appearance. The memory of him and George kissing made Clay wish it didn't end, wishing It lasted a bit longer.

_"All I ever wanted was you"_

He lightly brushed his fingers across his lips, the tingle of the kiss on them. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to get rid of the butterflies he felt. Clay had feelings for George but he never thought he'd be in love with him. At first, he thought of it as a stupid little crush, but he realized that it wasn't a silly little crush when George started to pop up in his mind. He felt selfish for having feelings for George.

_"I'll never get to heaven_

_Cause I don't know how"_

Pushing himself off the wall he was leaning off, grabbing his shampoo, scrubbing his hair, in hopes to have a clear mind. Scrubbing himself clean. 

_"Wishin' I could see the machinations_

_Understand the toil of expectations_

_In your mind_

_Hold me like you never lost your patience_

_Tell me that you love me more than hate me_

_All the time_

_And you're still mine"_

Clay reached for the shower knob, turning off the water, the glass door on the shower had fogged up, stretching his hand towards the glass, wiping it down leaving a few handprints on the surface. Opening the door, a cool gust of air hit him, making him slightly shiver at the feeling.

He grabbed the red towel and wrapped it around him. Walking over to where he set down his phone, he grabbed it turning off the music and seeing a few missed notifications. Deciding to look at them later, he left the bathroom.

Clay opened his closet trying to find something to wear, deciding that he will most likely visit his family today, he decided on a red, white, and black striped, above the elbow button-up, and some black cuffed pants. After getting dressed he put his dirty clothes in the hamper. He grabbed a hair tie tying his damp hair into a man bun, a few short strands fell making it messy. While heading down to the kitchen he was greeted by his cat.

"Hey Patches, you must be hungry huh?" his voice soft as he pets his cat, Patches brushed against his legs.

He grabbed her food, filling her bowl and setting it down for her. Clay walked to his fridge, opening it he looked at what was available to eat, deciding on eggs and avocado toast, grabbing whatever he needed, he shut the doors and walked over to the stove, setting down everything. While the bread was toasting Clay started to prepare the avocado by removing the pit and cutting it into slices, setting that aside. 

Turning on the stove he cracks the eggs on the pan watching them sizzle, the toast was ready, making his meal almost complete, after putting together his toast, he took the eggs placing them on his plate, the smell was satisfying, grabbing a mug out of the cupboard he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

Clay sat down and looked at his phone, checking all the notifications. He noticed George had gone live not long ago, deciding to join his stream, clay clicked the notification. George was playing bedwars, he watched him play while enjoying his breakfast. People in chat didn't notice him due to being nicked. So George had no idea hed joined.

Clay soon finished his breakfast, putting his dirty dishes away in his sink, leaving them for later. Grabbing his mug and phone he walked to his room sitting at his desk, turning on his computer, taking a sip of his coffee. The time on his clock read _6:00 am_. Opening up discord and twitch on his computer he decided to call George. Clicking on George's icon, pressed the call button, it started ringing, and shortly his call was accepted.

"Oh look who decided to join us, chat!" George called to his chat. "Hello, Dream." he dragged out.

"Hello!" Clay let out a chuckle. 

"Why are you up? Isn't it like, six am for you?" He asked the younger male.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been up since four." He answered. "I see that you're streaming bedwars, any luck winning?" He asks changing the subject.

"Oh. No w yet." George laughed.

Clay only hummed in response. Letting his mind wander. He'd occasionally look at the stream and watch George play. He was scrolling through Instagram liking his friend's posts. He saw a funny meme and sent it to George. Looking at the stream watching his reaction. George grabbed his phone assuming that he'd received a notification, he saw him smile.

"That's inappropriate, Dream. " he groaned and let out a little laugh.

Clay let out a little laugh. He loved to annoy and tease George.

George started reading donations from his fans. Reading them out loud.

"Is Dream sending you feet pics again?" George read the donation. "No, he's sending me inappropriate memes." he laughed.

Clay laughed at the donation. Deciding to annoy George more. He opened Snapchat, turning the camera to face him. He laid his hand on the side of his neck. He was wearing a ring on his pinky finger and a bracelet made by a fan. Tilting his face away from the camera. So only his jaw was visible. Snapping a picture, he wrote a caption _'you wished it was my face huh? ;)'_ , he pressed send.

"I sent you more feet pics." Clay laughed, knowing it would annoy him more.

George sighed, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, opening his notification.

"Dream! You're so lucky people can't see this!" George shifted in his seat, turning his head to look out the window, a stupid grin on his face phone in hand. Face turning red

"Let me zoom in on this feet pic." George laughed playing along.

George has taken a screenshot

Clay smirked, quickly typing out a message.

_"Is Georgie blushing over a snap?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"I do now."_

_"Awh you're hurting my feelings, Georgie. What are you planning to do with that picture? Make a collection?"_

_"You are so annoying. "_

_"You love me ;)"_

George left him on read. Continuing to play bedwars. Clay didn't write anything more. He just watched George play. He'd laugh at the funny donations that people sent.

"This is just 2 homies hanging out with 50 thousand people third-wheeling." George read out another donation.

"I mean, you aren't wrong?" clay chuckled at it. Leaning back in his chair.

George rolled his eyes at him, shifting in his chair with a little smile on his face. Clay opened Minecraft, hopping on the server. He took a sip of his coffee, waiting for the game to load.

"George? Do you wanna hop on the server?" He asked sitting up in his chair.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that." he laughed, "Are you in already?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking we rebuild the community house, do you want to help?" Clay bit his cheek waiting for an answer.

"Oh, are you rebuilding it like the one you saw on Reddit?"

He hummed in response, "It looks cool so why not?" 

"Fair enough. Where are you?"

"At the farm. why?"

"Well do you want me to help you or not?"

"Someones sassy today." Clay winced.

"I'm not!" George cried.

Clay laughed, breaking the crops that had grown and replacing them with seeds. he put everything else in a chest, leaving only things he needed to build. 

Him and George had been re-building the house for a while now, gathering materials and re-doing every detail.  
Sapnap had decided to play with them too. George and Sapnap had started messing around leaving Clay to do it all himself.

"Dream! Tell sapnap to stop killing me!" George practically shrieked in his ears.

"Boys, boys.." Dream called, "stop it."

George and Sapnap both started to argue about who started it first. Talking so loudly clay was unable to understand what was going on. Leaving him confused and with ringing ears.

"Can you both stop? I have a headache!" Clay told them, pinching the bridge of his nose sighing. He leaned back in his chair frustrated with himself. The thought of him and George kissing came back to mind. _God fucking damn it, right now seriously?_ He grabbed his phone and checked the time. The time read _8:45 am_. Playing for almost 3 hours.

He had a missed notification sitting on his screen.  
A text message saying _"Clay, please meet me at the beach tonight. It's important. I think we should talk..."_  
He winced at the message, typing back a quick response.

He shifted in his chair. His cat had wandered into his room, she rubbed her head against his legs purring. He reached down and picked her up, setting her down in his lap.

"Hey." He softly called, petting her gently.

He had zoned out completely.

"Dream!" George shrieked, snapping him back into reality.

"Ow, what?" Clay winced at the loud scream.

"You weren't responding, I was ending my stream and you didn't say goodbye." George rambled on.

"Oh sorry, bye stream!" Clay happily told them.

The three of them continued to play and joke around for a few more hours. After a while sapnap left, George and him stayed and chatted for a few before he left too.

He decided to edit a new video before leaving to see his family.

 _3 pm_ had rolled around making him finish up whatever he's doing to get ready to leave. Clay turned off his computer, walking out of his room. He checked if he'd taken everything he needed. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his cost in case it would rain or get cold. Walking out he locked the door behind him, he fidgeted with the bundle of keys he had in his hands. The weather was nice, it was a bit windy. Clay breathed in the fresh air, it felt nice to have different weather once in a while. The constant heat and humidity were irritating at times.

He walked to his car. He got in, throwing his coat and other things in the passengers and seat. He ignited the car, turning on the radio. He started his drive to his parent's place. Clay took in the beautiful view of the city as soon as he reached it. He missed going to his parent's place every few days and spending a few nights there with them. He got so busy with work it was hard to break free from it all.

He smiled, knowing that he'd get to see his siblings and his parents. He was thankful for everything that had happened to him, for people who stuck around and supported him through everything. He appreciated George and Nick the most. They never lost hope in him and they stuck with him through it all. Clay felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away not wanting more to spill.

The drive was nice, the music playing on his radio made him remember so numerous memories. He pulled into the driveway, shutting his car off. Clay grabbed his stuff and got out of his car. Walking up to the front door he knocked twice, a small moment passed and you could hear someone approaching the door. The door opened and revealed his younger sister.

Her smile was bright, "I've missed you." She hugged him tightly.

"I know you did, and I've missed you too. Where's mom?" He walked in taking off his shoes.

"She should be in the kitchen with dad." She walked back to her room leaving him to greet the others.

Clay hung his coat and grabbed the phone out of its pocket. He entered the kitchen, he was greeted by his mom and dad.

"Hello." he greeted, snapping them out of their conversation.

"Hi, why didn't you tell me you were arriving quicker? I would've made you something!" His mother laughed and stood up, pulling him in a hug.

Dad smiled and waved at him, coffee mug in hand.

"I decided to come to visit you guys sooner. I felt the need to get out of the house." Clay clarified.

Clays mom smiled, "I'm glad you did."

They chatted for a little while, deciding they should make dinner. Clay helped make it, he enjoyed cooking even tho he mostly just ordered food. Everyone gathered around and ate dinner. Conversations about various topics were attended. Multiple laughs were shared at the table. After dinner Clay helped his mother tidy up. Clay leaned over the counter, head in his hands. His mother noticed his movements.

"Clay, is something wrong?" She asked concern in her voice, " you known you can tell me what's going on right?"

He lifted his head, giving her a sad smile, "I know. It's just a lot has happened and I don't know how to feel bout it or what I should do." Clay groaned biting the inside of his cheek.

"Well whatever it is, you know I'm not gonna judge you. I'll try to help as much as possible I just need to know what's going on." She placed her hand on his back rubbing circles on it in a comforting way.

Clay took a big breath, "I had a dream about being chased, I've been having these dreams every once in a while and this one I had... This morning, i.." he felt nervous and confused. Yet he told her the story.

"I ended up kissing someone" he blurted out, "I don't understand why they were there in the first place."

His mom looked at him, she was listening carefully to him, observing every detail of her son's story.

She shifted in her chair, clearing her throat. "Well, dreams about getting chased generally means that you are being told by your unconsciousness that you're avoiding an issue or a person. In such dreams, context is important, which includes identifying the chaser. Who is chasing you matters."

Taking a sip of her water, she asked "Who was chasing you? Do you know?"

Clay rubbed ran a hand through his hair, "I was chased by myself, but I wasn't like myself." he made air quotes at "i".

"You're running from your emotions." his mother said calmly.

"What?" Clay asked, confused.

"You're avoiding your emotions," his mother turned to look at him, "What's going on with them? Has something happened?"

"Mom, I don't know what's going on, I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"You said you kissed someone right?" she smiled at him, "Was it your girlfriend?"

Clay stayed silent. His mom took it as a sign that it wasn't his girlfriend.

"Did you kiss someone else?" she asked, a comforting look in her eyes.

Clay nodded "George," he looked at his mother "I kissed him, I kissed George in the dream." he quickly turned his gaze away from her.

"Dreams are interesting. It often means no more than the meaning that we give it, which is to say what does it mean to you?"

Clay simply shrugged still unsure how he feels. Unsure what it means to him and what it possibly should mean to him.

"Alright. It could mean nothing and only strengthens your relationship as you realize it's not what you want, or it could mean you're falling for someone else." she explained, Clay appreciated his mother and her wisdom.

"Or, and this is where it gets really fun, it can plant ideas in our head that weren't there until the dream. What I mean by that is that dreams can be so real feeling, we can start to think maybe we really feel a certain way, and maybe we do or maybe we don't or maybe we want to."

Clay nodded, thinking about everything she said. She was right.

"What should I do?" Clay spoke, his voice soft and confused.

His mother gave him an assuring look  
"I would caution you to give yourself some time to recall and decide what you really feel, rather than acting on it or letting you get very confused. Also, remember, it's not cheating if you didn't actually do it, so if your conscious is bothering you, give it time and it will pass, acting only as a reminder that you shouldn't cheat on her or that's how you'll wind up feeling in real life."

She continued "I like to think of dreams as a learning ground for things we can't or shouldn't do in life, or a playground for the mind. It can do what it wants, but it's up to you to decide what you do with it."

"Thank you. I needed that, it was eating at me all day." he smiled. He felt better.

"Of course, I'm here for you." she got up and hugged him.

He and his mother were close, she always supported him.

"I should go soon, I have a few things I need to do." he broke from the hug. He stood up rubbing his face. "I'll come to visit you all again soon."

His mother nodded, walking with him to the door. He put on his shoes and grabbed his coat. He hugged her goodbye. He unlocked his car getting in. He looked up seeing his mom waving goodbye. He smiled waving back.

He started his drive back home. Opening the car's windows, the air was a bit colder than before. He turned on the radio. Nostalgic songs played. The sun had almost fully set, a few colorful streaks could be seen in the sky.

The cool breeze that blew at him was nice. Goosebumps rose on his skin. Fingertips getting cold. Weirdly he liked it. The city looked beautiful at the moment.

He arrived home not long after. He sat on the couch playing games and playing with his cat. He turned on the tv and waited for the time to arrive. Turning on a random channel he watched whatever was playing.

A while had passed, checking his phone he saw that he should go now and be on time. Standing up from the couch, he stretched, a yawn escaped his lips. I'm going to bed early.

Shutting his TV off he walked towards the door grabbing his keys and phone, not really bothering to grab his coat. Getting in his car buckled up and drove off. Why the beach of all places and at midnight? His thoughts wandered.

The drive was 40 minutes long. But it felt like a lot less. He parked his car and turned off everything. The silence was weirdly comfortable and calming. Clay got out of his car. Closing the door he walked towards the beach.

He sat down on the sand and waited. Looking around if they had arrived. He looked at the water, the moon was shining bright, the reflection hitting the water. He heard soft footsteps approaching him. He didn't lookup. The person sat down.

"Hey, thank you for meeting with me." her soft voice spoke.

"Yeah, of course, you said you wanted to talk?" he asked turning his gaze to her.

"Yeah. We do." she sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Clay laughed clearly confused about her actions.

"I can't keep hurting you like this, I'm hurting myself by not telling you." her voice sad and shaky.

Clay raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? Hurting me how?"

"I..." she stuttered, letting out an exhale she continued "There's no easy way to say this. I'm sorry. I cheated on you." she broke down crying.

Clay was at a loss for words. He stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"Why?" is all he asked not looking at her.

"I thought you were the one, slowly my feelings changed and you are busy doing your own thing... You don't have time for me anymore. I felt alone." she spoke, sniffling in between sentences.

"Don't have time..." he let out a forced laugh, it stung. His heart was broken.

"Clay, I don't wanna lie, I've been relying on you." she sighed. "I've been relying on you to keep the relationship alive. I haven't put much effort in it knowing it won't do anything, you're busy with your career."

"I should've known. That's why you never texted back, never came over." he played with his rings. His voice rough and filled with frustration.

"I want the best for you." she hugged his side. He didn't move to allow it to happen. He couldn't care less.

He felt her shift he looked over to her. She was holding something. She took his hand opening the fist he didn't realize he was holding.

"I want you to have this back, I don't deserve to keep it." she dropped the piece of jewelry in his hand. Her dark hair covering her face, her eyes were tearing up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, you never deserved this, I never deserved you. To whoever you end up with I hope they treat you better than I ever did." and with that, she stood up walking away.

"Goodbye Clay." was the last thing he heard from her.

Tears threatening to spill. He tried to hold them back. He couldn't. He let them flow down his face. He opened his hand looking at the ring he had given her a year into their relationship. He stood up walking towards the water. He stood on the wet sand. Tears blurred his vision.

He took the gold ring in his right hand. He lifted his hand aiming it for a throw. He swung his hand throwing the ring into the ocean, never wanting to see it again. He was angry.

He walked to the bar that was near where he had parked. He never drank, but tonight he wanted to blackout and forget everything. He pushed the door open to the bar and walked in. Music was playing loudly people dancing and drinking. He walked to the counter, taking a seat on one of the stools, calling the bartender over.

"What can I get you?" his smile visible

"Anything that's can make me blackout." he laughed.

"Rough day?" the bartender asked pouring him a shot of what looked to be vodka.

"Yeah. Girlfriend cheated." he took the shot glass downing the liquid.

It burned but he didn't care, he signaled the bartender for more. He was gonna regret this decision so much later on. Now he didn't seem to have a care in the world for it.

He downed one shot after another. The burning feeling wasn't there anymore. He didn't make a weird face after a few shots. The bartender kept him company. He drank more and more as the night went on. Clay had drunk so much he definitely couldn't drive home anymore. He didn't wanna make any more stupid decisions he was gonna regret later.

Walking to the bathroom they had he noticed it was for one person. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes puffy and tired, his hair was a mess. He slammed his hands on the sink countertop. He was angry at himself for everything that had happened at the beach. He balled up his fists. Out of anger, he punched the wall. He punched it until his hand went numb and his knuckles bled. Tears spilled from his face. He loved her. He blamed himself for not having enough time for her. He looked at the mirror and sighed.

_"_ _Why couldn't you been a better boyfriend?"_

_"This is why she left you. You're a mess"_

He ran a hand through his hair, he was indeed a mess.

His mind wandered to his friends. What would they think if they saw him like he was right now? Would they be able to fix him?

Clay rested his hands on the sink. He was too drunk. He splashed water in his face. The cold water definitely brought him back to reality.

He walked out back to where he sat. The bartender noticed his hand.  
"You alright bud?"

He looked at his hand, "Yeah I'm fine, got a bit angry at myself."

The bartender nodded. "I think you had enough for today."

Clay nodded, he did have too much. "What time is it?"

" _2:40_ in the morning," he responded

"Thank you, thank you for dealing with my drunk ass." he laughed.

The bartender laughed "No problem. I'm Dan." he extended his arm to shake it

"I'm Clay" he lifted his arm showing the bruises. 

Dan lowered his hand. He wrote down something on paper handing it to Clay.

"Here's my number. You seem like a cool guy. Maybe we should hand out sometime?"

"Thanks, will have to take you up on that offer sometime." with that he got out of his seat, stumbling a bit, he pushed past the sweaty bodies that were grinding on each other to the rhythm of the music. He walked back to the bathroom.

He washed his face again, cleaned up his hand. He straightened his wrinkled clothes. Running his fingers through his hair combing it back. He tied it back in a bun and walked out.

He went back to pushing past the people dancing. He clutched his things and decided to leave soon. He walked to where and was thanking him for everything and went his way after exchanging goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for showing so much support for this book, it means slot and thank you guys for your patience and I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and as I'm posting this there are 30 minutes till it's officially 2021 holy shit time passes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to post every 1-3 weeks. Cause I genuinely want to make this fanfiction good for you guys!


	3. Get gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for not posting sooner. I was really sick for the past 2 weeks and I didn't write at all due to me not feeling feel. I'm finally back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said please don't contact ccs about this!   
> Here are some social medias you can find me on if you're curious..  
> Twitter: xenization404  
> Tumblr: xenization404

Clay had been boozing for hours at that bar. He faltered towards the door opening it, he walked out. He stumbled back towards the beach. He wandered gently along the street, he felt unwell to his stomach, yet that feeling wasn't the booze. 

He thinks about how things would've ended up if today had never happened. Would he still be with her? He sighed and plopped on the sand with his phone clutched in hand. Multiple missed messages and calls sat on his screen.

He checked his phone it was 3 am. He opened his contacts, pressing on the right one. The phone rang but the call was never answered, he called again nothing. He groaned in annoyance calling the number again and again. He understood that it was no use.

He opened up messages. His vision is blurry. His fingers glided over the keyboard typing out a message.

"Heyyyy gogyyyy :)" 

he sent the message and waited.   
Not being patient enough he typed another one out. 

"Are you asleep?" 

He sat in the sand breathing in the cool air, goosebumps forming on his body, he shivered pulling his coat closer to him. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head, groaning. Where did I go wrong? Why? Fuck! 

He hadn't gotten any replies to his messages still. He opened the messaging app once more typing out one message after the other. 

"George" delivered.

"Georgieeee" delivered.

"Are you ignoring me? :(" sent.

"I love you..." sent.

"I messed up..." read. 

Three dots popped up, George was awake.

"Dream, why are you blowing up my phone this early in the morning?"

Clay read the message, not typing a response back. His phone dinged one more.

"Why'd you call me so many times? Are you hurt?" 

"No, I'm completely fine" 

His phone buzzed in his hand. George was calling him. Clay sighed, he pressed the screen to answer. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say. 

"Dream?" George's voice was raspy and hushed. 

Clay only hummed in acknowledgment, wishing he didn't have to converse much. 

"What's going on with you?" George asked the younger boy.

"Nothings going on, I just wanted to talk to you.." he twisted his words, running from the truth. 

He heard stirring on the other side. He assumed George had sat up. 

"Are you drunk? Where are you right now?" he appeared a tad bit annoyed, yet the uneasiness laced in his words more. 

Clay didn't blame George for being annoyed. It is after all early for him.

"Yeah... just a little..." he confessed to him. He didn't want to lie to George. 

"You never drink. What happened after you went to your parent's house?" George's voice filled with interest and concern.

Clay couldn't speak it felt like there was a lump in his throat, he managed to choke a few words.

"It's what happened after I left. She told me we needed to meet up and talk, I of course agreed. We met and she began to apologize and then she told me she cheated," his breath hitching in his throat. "she broke us off and left. She left me at the beach like I was nothing like I was only a stranger. I got angry and went drinking.." his words were slurred, hiccups interrupting him every few words.

Tears proceeded to scatter from his eyes, his heart ached. It felt as if thorny vines were spreading through his heart, the vines that were wrapped around it squeezed his heart tight. A pitiful sob left his lips, all he wanted was to be comforted by someone. He had hoped the boy on the other side of the phone hadn't caught it. He hastily dried his tears away.

George let out a huff, not saying anything, allowing the call to fall silent. The silence felt uncomfortable. George had never been good at dealing with emotions. He never spoke much about how he felt, he didn't blame him. Emotions aren't easy to deal with.

''Where are you right now?" he finally spoke. The wind had picked up and it felt as if it would storm soon. The chilling breeze grazing against him. A shiver going down his spine, goosebumps rising on his skin. He sucked in a breath. 

"Sitting in the sand at the beach," he spoke gently. "I'm sorry I woke you up by bombarding you with messages, I should've just gone home." His voice is linked with melancholy and guilt. Clay remained on the seaside, his thoughts shutting everything out, his eyes focused on the reflection of the moon in the cold water in front of him.

His eyes trailed down to the now visible bruises on his knuckles. God, you couldn't have been more stupid, could you?

He considered like he's a burden to George. He had woken him up, being an intoxicated mess seeking sympathy, crying about the breakup. It's crazy how quickly your day can disintegrate furthermore burn to nothing. How fast euphoria fades to sorrow. How making good settlements one moment can lead to making stupid ones the next.

He snapped back into reality once the wind grew more powerful, a few droplets of rain hit him. He hadn't heard a single word George had said to him. He heard a muffled voice speak.

"Clay?" the voice reappeared.

"Huh? Yeah?" he acknowledged him a bit surprised.

"I had asked what are you doing at the beach in the middle of the night?" his voice melodious and soothing.

Clay stood up and started to pace around as if it would ease the tension. "This is where she chose to meet up. There is a bar nearby so I spent my time there. I came back to the beach to think about things." his words slow and half understandable.

"Please whatever you do not drink and drive, uber home or spend the night in your car." George rambled, "God please stay safe." 

"I'll stay in the car, when I wake up I'll go home," Clay had started to stumble back to his car, "I promise." he slurred.

He could hear George sigh in relief. "I'll stay on the phone while you go back. I wanna be sure you're safe."

Even if George wasn't able to see it, Clay's lips tugged into a smile. He decided to check his pockets to make sure he hadn't dropped anything, he reached his hands into his pockets, distracted by everything, he had put pressure on his bruised and bloody hand.

He winced and quickly pulled his arm out of his pocket, he waved his hand around in pain. 

"Ow! Fuck." he groaned, he'd had forgotten that he had smashed his hand against the tiled wall that night.

"Clay, what happened? Are you okay?" George asked the intoxicated boy.

"I'm fine George, don't worry. I just did something utterly stupid that resulted in me having bruises." His words a bit slurred. 

He hadn't gotten blackout drunk due to the nice bartender who stopped him from drinking. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have a rough time sobering up and fighting the hangover.

"Bruises? Please tell me you didn't fight anyone..." George rambled on, "I'm gonna go lose my mind, Clay, please-"

"George. George... George!" He called his name to gain attention, he didn't think he was going to worry the boy so much.

He waited for him to stop rambling, "George.. I'm fine, I didn't fight anyone." Clay comforted the boy on the other end of the call.

He heard George let out a sigh of relief knowing Clay was fine. Clay had walked back to his car smoothly, the rain was barely falling but he knew that it would start to storm soon enough. The raindrops fell more and more lightly hitting his skin.

"I'm glad that you're okay..." his words calming, "I just worry about you cause I care."

A small smile rose to Clay's cheeks even if it wasn't that visible in the dark and cloudy night, he still knew it was there. He managed to unlock his car, he got in closing the door, he yawned, his eyes growing tired from the lack of sleep he had.

"Thank you, George," another yawn escaped his lips "for being here and dealing with me this early."

"No problem, I'm glad I could be there for you even if it is early for me." George's words linger.

Did he mean it? Was it just to comfort him? Was it just out of pity? So many questions remained unanswered but he pushed them aside and slowly started to drift to sleep but he was pulled back by George's voice. 

"You should rest, it's already past 4 in the morning for you. Call me after you get home okay?" Warms words escaped his lips. 

"I will, bye." Clay promised, "I love you, George." his words sincere 

He didn't mean for those words to slip out of his mouth. He loved George, a lot, but he'd never told him those words so truthfully, he'd only ever say them on stream to annoy George. This time there was no stream, it was all honest. 

"I know. Goodnight Clay." George answered ending the call soon after.

Clay pulled the phone away from his ear letting his hand fall in his lap. He rubbed his face in distress, he didn't bother himself with the questions, let alone beat himself up for it. He moved the seat back so he could rest somewhat comfortably. He shifted in his seat slowly letting the darkness consume him.

Clay woke up to the sound of loud pattering on his windshield. Startled he sat up rubbing his eyes, looking around trying to understand where he was. A pounding headache hit him. He checked his phone, the time read 7:00 am. 

His notifications empty, the battery close to dying, he sighed. He turned the car on, fixing his seat, turning his radio on to distract him from the headache. He drove home in the rain, a slow song played on the radio, it was impossible to see the road due to the fog, the rain wasn't helping, it made the road slippery. 

He drove slowly to avoid crashing, his hands gripped the steering wheel harder, knuckles going white. He looked at his bruised hand, regret-filled. He felt stupid for what he did. His mind wandered to George, he reminded himself to call him later. He arrived home safely. Getting out of his car he locked it running up to the door of his house unlocking it he stepped inside. He was a bit soaked due to the heavy rain.

Patches greeted him instantly. Taking off his shoes he walks into the kitchen giving patches her food. Walking to the bathroom he opens the medicine cabinet finding the pill bottle, he pops one on his tongue washing it down with the tap water. 

Walking upstairs he enters his room. It's cold and dark. Turning the heat up he grabs new clothes and heads for the shower, he needed it, he reeked of alcohol. Getting in the shower and allowing the hot water to refresh him. His hand was stinging but he didn't care, he got out a short while after. 

Wrapping the towel around him he stepped over to the medicine cabinet looking for gauze and a balm to soothe his arm. Once finding those he stood over the sink he poured a little bit of saline solution on his hand to clean the wounds, taking the balm that would heal his wounds he squeezed it on his knuckles taking his gauze wrapping up his hand. He tied a knot on the gauze so it doesn't slip off.

Turning the light off in the bathroom he walked to his bed drying off and getting dressed. His room was warm thanks to the heater. Clay tossed the clothes in a hamper. Stepping over to his desk he grabbed his phone messaging George and telling him that he's home safe. He plugged in his phone to charge. Opening a drawer Clay took his notebook and pen, sitting down on the daybed. The rain was falling more harshly and the wind didn't seem to calm down either.

Running a hand through his wet hair Clay opened the notebook on a clean page and wrote down whatever came to mind, mostly them being poems. He took his pen clicking it, placing it on the yellowish black page letting it spill the ink on whatever words he had to say.

You hated your eye color,  
Called it a dull and dirty brown,   
Wished for the deep blue of an ocean, Where admirers hearts would drown,   
And it pained me when I realized,   
You'd never see it like I do,   
The way your eyes hint at a story,   
That I want to read right through,   
They hold specks of stolen sunlight,   
That you'd miss with just one glance,   
And a depth of raw emotion,  
That can freeze you in a trance,   
They're a fix of melted chocolate,   
When I'm craving something sweet,   
But hold a gaze that's so unwavering,  
That I find it hard to meet I fall right down the rabbit hole,  
When I look into your eyes,   
The brown of earth's unfettered beauty.  
That I yearn to memorize,   
When I was tired of not belonging,  
They made me feel like I'd been found,  
And I hope you never say again,   
That your eyes are simply brown.

Clay re-read the poem carefully, checking for every little mistake. His messy handwriting made it beautiful. He has never liked poetry as a kid, but in recent years he has fallen in love with it. Going to the library looking at the hundred different books filled with flavorful poetry. Choosing a book, and starting to read it on the couch in the silent room. Only recently he started to write what came to mind. 

He was snapped out of his trance by his phone ringing, putting the notebook and pen to the side, he rushed to his phone, looking at the caller ID he saw that it was George. He picked the phone up immediately.

"Hey." He greeted.

''Hi, how are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine George, thank you." a smile on his lips, "And you?"

"I'm fine yeah." He murmured, a sigh was audible.

"Are you okay George? You seem... off?" His tone questioning.

"No... it's just.." a frustrated huff rang through," It's nothing, I shouldn't have called, bye."

Clay took a deep breath before speaking up, "Don't, don't go." the words came out fragile and broken."Tell me what's bothering you."

Silence fell between them, Clay had thought he had hung up. He checked and saw that the call was still going. 

"Clay?" Georges soft voice spoke, "Do you remember how you called me last night?"

"Yeah, of course, I do, not all of it but most of it." Honesty in his words, "What about it?"

"After we ended the call, I laid in bed... thinking," he spoke calmly

"Okay. What did you think about?" Curiosity got the best of him.

"You.." dead silence.

"Me?" Clay was confused, "Why me?" 

"I was worried about you."

"Oh... I know and I'm sorry I kept you up and worried you." he apologized.

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault, you got your heart shattered and you needed comfort." 

"Yeah, sorry." he winced out an apology. A comfortable silence appeared between the two, soon broken by George's voice.

"Remember how you said you loved me before you went to sleep?" George's question struck.

Clay's heart skipped a beat, he felt his cheeks get warm, "Yeah, I do. " he rested his hand on his neck rubbing it nervously.

"Did you... mean it?" His words fumbled.

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?" His words seeped into his heart like blood on a dry cloth.

"Of course I mean it, why wouldn't I mean it?" He really did mean it. He means it every time he says it.

"I don't know, sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No no no, it's okay, I love you, a lot." As he spoke a pause in between each word.

"Oh, that's nice to know." A small laugh broke the tension Clay felt.

Clay hummed in response. A sudden crash of thunder caught him off guard.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just storming badly, might wipe out the electricity in the neighborhood if it doesn't seem to die down."

A small "oh" escaped Goerges lips. Clay took his gaze off the windowpane, seeing Patches running in his room.

"Did it just now start storming?" he asked.

"No, yesterday afternoon it started to get cold and gloomy, it started raining a little bit when we were on call. When I woke up this morning it was showering down bad."

Before George could respond there was a knock on his front door. Clay wasn't expecting anyone, his parents didn't call and say they'd be over either. 

"Hey I'm gonna have to call you back, there's someone at the door." Clay promised.

"Oh okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Clay took patches off his lap and went downstairs to see who at the door. He peeped through the peephole, immediately unlocking the door.

"What are you doing here? It's storming out, it's not safe to be out."

"I came to go get my stuff." she spoke.

"Go." Clay stepped aside letting her inside shutting the door behind her.

"I don't want your stuff around anyway." He said a bitter tone in his voice.

"Clay please don't." Her voice was broken.

"I never did you wrong," His heart ached again. "but you did me wrong."

"I know, I'm sorry, I never meant it." She pleaded on the verge of tears.

"All this time I wasted on you, I was so naive" he knew this was gonna happen yet he let it continue.

She stood there, tears spilling, a look of hurt on her face, "You are so cold."

"To believe that I wouldn't find out the truth?" He let out a forced chuckle "I knew already, I sat on the evidence all along."

"What?" Her voice cracked sobs escaped her.

"You didn't think I saw those messages? I was so stupid to say nothing about them and just fucking forgive you!" Anger flowed in his veins.

She stayed quiet, not saying anything tears ruined her make-up, but Clay didn't care.

"Oh and, all these lies I've taken from you.." He pinched the bridge on his nose, "You'd think I'd feel something"

"I thought wrong, you feel nothing." She barked back anger taking over her.

"You used my back as a door!" He tried not to shout at her, "You left me for dead on the floor." 

Those words hurt for him to say, cause she always found ways to hurt him with words. She'd get angry and leave him that night and he cried.

"You didn't try, you never did! Not one bit!"

"Not one bit? I gave you everything! Always did everything for you so you would be pleased! But no you say I didn't try at all!" He was never the aggressive one yet there he stood slamming his hand on the console desk that was in his house.

"You're a liar, you're nothing without me!"

"Maybe to you I came off as weak and maybe you thought you'd never lose me!" Clay emphasized the words he spilled.

"You thought I was someone...Someone that shouldn't have won this argument?"   
He laughed "We both know I'm right."

"That's not true! You're wrong, you're a fucking liar!"

"You thought you'd win cause in the end 'you're strong'..." He trailed off "pathetic honestly." Tears threatened to spill, her excuses had sent him over the edge.

"Stop, please." She cried out, he had completely broken her. Or that's what at least he thought. "I still love you..."

"Pack your bags and get going." He walked away to the kitchen leaving her standing there crying. 

He had completely disregarded the last words she said. He heard faint footsteps rushing upstairs. He let out a sigh. Taking a glass and pouring water into it. He sipped on the water leaning his body against the wall. He wanted well for her but this was just too far. He was done with her wicked games. 

He swirled his fingers on the glass to distract himself from the whole argument that happened. Huffing he pushed himself off the wall walking to the sink emptying the water. Setting his glass to the side he walked upstairs, Clay hoped she has finished packing and was ready to leave. 

He walked upstairs entering his room, stepping inside he saw her packing her bag, loud sobs suppressed by the sleeve of her sweater. Patches laid next to her legs as she packed her stuff. She looked up at Clay quickly shifting her gaze back to the bag she had almost finished packing.

"I really did lose everything, didn't I? Including you..." she asked looking up. A sorry look on her face.

Clay stayed silent not wanting to argue anymore. He fidgeted with the ring on his finger.

"Don't look at me like you're sorry. You're not sorry." he finally spoke his voice dead.

She packed the last of her stuff, with tear-stained cheeks. Clay walked over to his desk tidying it up, there was no need for it but he did it anyway.

"I'm done." she sighed, clearing her throat.

"Okay"

he didn't turn to look at her, he heard shuffling. 

"Goodbye Clay..."

"Goodbye."

He heard her grab her bags and walk out of his room. Clay turned around and watched her go. He hard the front door slam shut. She had finally left. He locked the door and walked to the kitchen thinking of a meal to make, his stomach grumbled. The clock on his wall read 12:20 pm. 

He rummaged the fridge once for something to eat, once he decided he took it out and prepped it. he sat eating his meal watching some movie on the tv. Clay went for a nap after his lunch, he was beyond tired, he had barely slept these past 2 days. He laid in his bed, thinking about things until he fell asleep.

He had awoken a few hours later from a loud crash outside, his room was very dark due to the gray skies. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He stood up walking over to his desk grabbing his phone. His phone had been charged to full capacity. He unplugged his phone seeing that it was 5:00 pm he slept for a long time but god he had needed it.

He tried to turn on his light in his room but he couldn't turn it on. The storm had wiped out the whole neighborhood's electricity. Sighing he turned on the flashlight on his phone, he will have to live in the candlelight till the electricity gets fixed. 

He walked downstairs trying to find the candles. once he had found them he set them down lighting them and setting them into the candle holders that were shaped like lanterns, at least Patches wouldn't be able to knock them over and set something on fire.

He took the lantern walking back to his room, he set it down on the nightstand near his bed. Getting his phone he got back into bed, not wanting to go anywhere else. Unlocking his phone he dialed George's number. It took a few rings for him to answer.

"Dream."

"George."

"Please don't say anything stupid." he laughed. 

"Why not?" he laughed, 

"Cause I'm with family." He replied another shy laugh left his lips.

"I thought we'd be alone..." he smirked knowing he'd pull a reaction out of George. 

"Dream, stop, no! " he whisper-yelled scolding him. 

He just laughed, Georges reaction was amazing.

"So what are you doing?" George added.

"Well the power went out, I'm sitting in my candlelit room." he laughed "What about you? What are you currently doing?"

"Talking to you, I went up to my room to talk to you."

"Sorry I didn't call sooner..." He let out a heavy breath. "A lot happened after we ended our call."

"Oh, was everything alright?"

"Yes, everything was fine."

"Well.." He trailed off "I received your package today."

"The hoodie right?" 

"Yeah. It's big on me."

"It's not that big."

He heard rustling, "Look." George added.

Clay took the phone off his ear, seeing that George switched to face time. Clay turned his camera off.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Clay was currently looking at George's bed.

"Hold on." 

There was more shuffling and rustling before he saw George pop into the view. George was wearing his green hoodie, he ran over to the bed standing on it.

"Look. It's so big on me." He giggled.

"It looks good on you."

The hoodie was to George's mid-thigh and the sleeves of the hoodie were making him have 'sweater paws'.  
Clay took the chance to screenshot it.

"Thank you." He hopped off the bed walking over to his phone.

He hummed in response before speaking, "Your smile.."

"What about it?"

"It's addictive.."

"Addictive?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Shut up." he sees George trying to bite back a smile as a blush creeps up his face.

Clay bit his lip and smiled. The things you do to me... Just thinking about you hurts.

"God my hands are small." George said rolling the sleeves up.

"I think they'd look like nice holding mine..." Clay hadn't realized he had said it out loud.

"I think so too..." He buried his face in his hoodie.

Clay's heart leaped. He swore he saw George turn pink. He couldn't judge, he felt his cheeks heating up as well.

"Come down to Florida for a while." He said.

"I have to think about it."

"You've been saying that for the past month. George, come on."

"I'm scared, dream."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I'll screw something up between us."

"You won't, I promise." Clay sighed before speaking again, "I'm not going to force you to come out to Florida, I'm just throwing you an idea of coming to see me.."

"I know. I'll think about it."

He smiled, he and George always spoke about him coming to Florida.

"What's there even to do in Florida?" George retorted

Me. "We'd figure something out." He pondered for a moment "There are a lot of places we can visit, theme parks."

The call stayed silent for a bit before George spoke.

"Do you ever think about me?"

"What?" He was taken back by it. "I mean yeah, I do.."

"Do you think about me?" Clay added.

George stayed silent for a bit.

"Yes." He mumbled shily. "How often do you think about me?"

"How often do you want me to think about you?" He chewed at his lip.

"Don't turn the question around."

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are."

"Often."

"What?"

"I think about you often."

"I think about you often too."

"I think you should head to sleep. It's late for you."

"I know," he yawned, "talk you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Goodnight George."

"Goodnight, Dream."

George yawned again and ended the call. Clay sat on his so many thoughts were going through his head. He checked the screenshots he took of George, he looked so happy. He wished that he was his. He wished that George was here, next to him, instead of thousands of miles away. 

He blew out his candle and browsed on social media until he fell asleep.


End file.
